Por ella
by SoffyO'SheaHerondaleCarstairsC
Summary: -Oneshot- Leon se encuentra confundido, pero en el momento y con la persona menos esperada, encontrará la luz que sin saber, estaba buscando. Mi primer historia, denle una oportunidad, por favor :) Basado en el libro 3 de la saga.


**Bueno, les cuento que esta idea surgió mientras platicaba con Neiara por Skype & me encantó :D**  
**Quiero darle las gracias a ella [Neiara28] & a fatty rose malfoy, porque aunque ella es Aeonista & yo CLeonista, me animo a que inventara mis propias historias, Gracias!  
Bueno, como se darán cuenta, quise adaptar la historia de S.D. Perry. Pero mejor para no demorar mucho, nos leemos en la nota final.**

_**Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo me entretengo un poco con ellos :)**_

_**Por ella**_

Leon se encontraba sentado, recargado en la pared, rememorando todo a partir del disparo. La mujer disparando, él interponiéndose para salvar a Ada, el dolor, Ada dejándolo solo… Todo.

Mientras soportaba el dolor que parecía extenderse por todo su cuerpo, no pudo evitar pensar en Claire, se sentía culpable por no haberse quedado a buscarla, y aunque sabía que eran muy pocas probabilidades de que estuviera viva, él aún quería sentir esperanza, Claire aún seguía con vida y él la encontraría. Con este último pensamiento, quedó inconsciente.

Despertó al escuchar pasos cerca, pensó en alistar su arma, en prepararse, mantenía los ojos cerrados, listo para atacar, cuando notó que las pisadas eran de una mujer. Automáticamente pensó en Ada, las pisadas se detuvieron frente a él y Leon abrió los ojos, para su sorpresa era Claire quien se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Claire?— Preguntó, temeroso de estar alucinando, mientras su corazón se disparaba por la esperanza que aún guardaba, pero como buen policía, no dejó que sus emociones salieran a la luz.

— ¡Leon! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

—Me han disparado. Debo de haberme desmayado durante un minuto...

Justo en ese momento cayó en la cuenta, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente? ¿Segundos, minutos, horas? Comenzó a mover su brazo derecho para dejar al descubierto una pequeña herida, no pudo evitar soltar un silencioso bufido al pensar en la miniatura que le estaba causando el enorme dolor. Entrecerró los ojos y puso parte de la tela de su camisa sobre la herida antes de volver a apretar con la mano.

—Duele como el infierno, pero creo que sobreviviré. Ada, ¿dónde está Ada?  
No pudo evitar sentir miedo por haber dejado que se marchara, si Ada moría, él habría fallado como policía, por no haber podido proteger a la civil que lo necesitaba, pero por otro lado, ella lo había abandonado, sin consideraciones.

—Quédate quieto y descansa durante unos minutos —dijo Claire—. ¿Quién es Ada?

—La conocí en la comisaría —le contestó—. No pude encontrarte, y nos enteramos de que se puede salir de Raccoon City por las alcantarillas. La ciudad no es un lugar seguro. Al parecer, se ha producido un escape en los laboratorios de Umbrella, y Ada quería que nos marchásemos inmediatamente. Alguien nos disparó, y me dio a mí. Ada fue detrás de ella por ese pasillo. Dijo que era una mujer...

Leon sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, ¿Cómo habría sido capaz de abandonarlo cuando él estaba herido?, volvió a sacudir la cabeza, tratando de despejar esos sentimientos de furia y luego levantó la vista hacia Claire, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Tengo que encontrarla. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo desmayado, pero no deben de ser más de un par de minutos. No puede haber ido muy lejos... — _Tiene que explicar muchas cosas_ pensó para sí.

Empezó a incorporarse una vez más desde que había sufrido el ataque, pero Claire lo detuvo.

—Yo iré. Yo... yo estaba con una niña que encontré en la comisaría, y la he perdido en algún lugar de las alcantarillas. Quizá pueda encontrarlas a las dos.

Leon sintió miedo, no quería que Claire se fuera, que se alejara de él, otra vez. Por muy extraño que fuera, quería que se mantuviera a su lado, sabía que ella sería la compañera perfecta, lo acompañaría, le cuidaría las espaldas y no lo abandonaría en el momento en el que más la necesitara. Sin embargo todo eso era confuso, porque no llevaban ni un día de conocerse y el ya sentía que la conocía de toda una vida. Por el carácter de la muchacha no era difícil adivinar su valentía, su terquedad y sobre todo, su noble corazón. _Supongo que en momentos como este, es cuando conoces la verdadera naturaleza de las personas_ pensó.

Claire lo observaba y él debía darle una respuesta. Tuvo que reconocer que por su herida no podría actuar igual en este momento, empezaba a sentirse débil y dolía como los mil demonios, además sospechó que aunque dijera que no, ella refutaría hasta que decidiera quedarse a descansar. Así que se resignó y asintió.

— ¿Qué tal andas de munición?

— Eh, siete en ésta —respondió Claire mientras palmeaba el arma que había sacado de la guantera del coche patrulla y que tenía metida en su cinturón. A Leon le pareció que habían pasado un millón de años desde que habían conducido en el automóvil en aquella carrera salvaje—. Y tengo otras diecisiete en esta otra.

Levantó un arma que sostenía con la mano izquierda, y León asintió de nuevo.

—Muy bien, eso está muy bien. Podré seguirte en unos cuantos minutos. Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Y buena suerte—. _No mueras Claire, por favor_ quiso decir, pero no pudo ya que las palabras no salieron de su garganta, la cual cada vez la sentía más hinchada. Y Claire desapareció de su vista. Pocos segundos después se prometió a sí mismo que una vez que pudiera la seguiría, y si salían con vida de ese infierno, exploraría esos sentimientos que en su pecho albergaba. Sin duda, si ella era la indicada, lucharía por lograr una oportunidad con esa pelirroja que tan confundido lo tenía, justo en ese momento al pensar en ella, no pudo evitar una sonrisa…

Pero claro que lo lograría, por ella. Por la chica que le dio esperanza cuando parecía que estaba al final del túnel, ellos debían protegerse mutuamente y salir juntos de ahí, a cualquier costo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había marchado pero era el momento de partir tras ella.

Una vez más, se permitió sonreír, ni siquiera Ada logró infundirle ese sentimiento, una mirada de Claire bastó para aliviarlo un poco de todo lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor, lograría su cometido… Por él… Y por ella.

* * *

**Como habrán notado, no hice muchos cambios. Mi intención era que la cosa fuera más natural y así salió. _OJO_: Aclaro que Ada no me cae mal, ni la odio ni nada, de hecho la considero un personaje fuerte e imponente. Sólo que soy Cleonista, qué puedo decir? **

**Gracias por leer, espero sus opiniones, quiero que sepan que es la primera vez que escribo algo & no sé si me quedó bien o no. Háganme saber, estoy abierta a los consejos, críticas, etc. Gracias una vez más y espero que nos leamos pronto de nuevo :D**


End file.
